The Frost Files
by Shadowdib
Summary: A collection of short oneshots- pretty much drabbles- centering around Jack. K plus only because they get a bit angsty.
1. Longing

A/N Of course, I do not own this amazing movie. I do, however, own these little stories, which I hope you enjoy. They're kind of practice, working with a character I haven't seen long enough to know inside and out, but I really like both the characters and these little drabbles anyway. Jack Frost and the rest of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. If you have any suggestions or prompts, please message me, as I've learned not to to that over reviews. If you like it though, please do review!

* * *

I leaned against my staff, blinking. It was the fourth snowball fight I'd started that day, but there was something… missing. Usually, I was perfectly content with simply melting into the crowd of kids, but today… something was amiss. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, until… I saw them.

It was boy, about my age. (Fourteen, not three hundred. That would be stupid. I know, I don't really have a 'human' age, but I'd decided long ago I was fourteen to make it easier on myself. Giving myself an age made me feel more human. Otherwise… well, I don't want to get into that.) The boy had ruffled black locks which rustled in the breeze, and was holding the hand of a pretty girl with brown hair and a thick sweatshirt. I flew closer to them, unseen. Always unseen. She was laughing at some joke he'd made, and he was smiling at having made her happy. They both had green eyes that seemed to glisten with pure joy at just being together, having each other. A twinge plucked in my chest, at my heart long since frozen, cooled since the day I was reborn.

I knew she was pretty. But… I didn't _know_ it. I didn't feel a steady warmth seeping through my bones, into my chest like most teenage boys do. She just looked like another person to me, another child, a child grown up who would one day get older and die. My gaze flickered back to the tree I'd been standing under. There were no footprints… no evidence I even existed. Suddenly, I wanted it. Wanted to be known, wanted to be cared for, like the couple in front me cared for each other. Wanted it more then I'd ever wanted anything in this vast world.

They walked right through me, like everyone did, never seeing, never knowing that someone with thoughts and hopes and dreams was being passed by. I don't know if they would want to know… or if they'd even bother to care. They had each other. I swallowed down the icicle in my throat, feeling the edge slice up my neck from the inside. I welcomed the stinging pain as I shot up, not wanting to be pulled down anymore. I poured on the speed, trying to fight back tears that would never come no matter how sad I got. Sometimes, no matter how many kids I played with, no matter how many adults I made slip on ice, it couldn't replace the jagged desire in my soul for someone who would pay attention and tell me that they loved me.

Because, after all, who loves the one who freezes hearts and makes messes wherever he goes?


	2. Family

A/N Same as before. I don't own Jack or any other character, but I do own the writing and that's it. Any prompts you want me to write, please message me.

* * *

I sighed, floating above the yeti. They were useless to talk to. All brawn, no brains. They were pretty good with their hands, though, I had to give them that. Nimble. I landed on the Big Globe, plopping down with my staff standing upright. North wandered in, talking to one of the big yetis. I think the shaggy gray one was his personal guard, (not that he needed it-those swords he carried were SHARP) but it was hard to tell. I'd secretly dubbed North 'The Big Guy', a name I was sure he'd hate if he ever learned of it. Tough luck, big guy. That's what you get for making me live up at the Pole. I couldn't completely complain, though-it usually _was_ pretty fun, and he let me out to play with the kids a few days a week. Still, it felt insanely cramped compared to what I was used to.

Probably by chance, he looked up to the globe and noticed me. "Jack! There you are!" He boomed in that accent of his. I rolled my eyes, but darted over to him. By darted, I mean jumped in the air, did a loop with my hands around a sign that said 'North Pole Workshop', and swung around my staff in a circle before landing in on the tip and balancing on the crooked top.

"Yeah? Whatyya want?" He turned his head down from the clattering sign flinging itself against the wall with the force of my impressive spiral to meet my eyes.

"I don't _need_ anything, but I thought you might want to come with us. Just a trip around, to see the children?" That was weird. The other Guardians usually didn't invite me on their little joyrides to see the kids, a fact I'd made very clear of my disapproval of. Okay, so I dropped a snowball on the head of a few government men the first time. Big deal. I looked at him. We were nearly eye level, which didn't happen very often.

"Why _now_? It's been a few months, and it's almost summer…" Summer. My least favorite time of year. Okay, so I could always go to Russia or something, but I liked the kids in the U.S. better. Mostly because snow was more special to them, a gift rather then just a chore. North shrugged.

"You are a Guardian now. Why not act the part?" That was… weird. He was treating me like an equal. At first, the big guy had seemed to follow the Bunny's lead and treat me like a teenager-being careful and scolding me for EVERYTHING, even the little pranks that didn't _hurt_ anybody- but now he seemed to be thinking of me as… as one of them. Someone useful.

_Why not? You are, aren't you?_ A small, hopeful voice in my head seemed to chirp. Hmm… the voice was right. Being around others really was… nice. Even though I'd had to get used to a few rules, and sometimes they argued, the rest of the Guardians felt like… well, like my family. The one I'd lost a long time ago, and was just beginning to find again. They cared, (even Bunny, little as he might show it) they wanted me to be safe and happy. I felt a grin spreading across my face.

"Yeah… let's go." I had a whole life ahead of me, and my… my_family_ would be there every single step of the way.

They were as different as each snowflake I loved to design, but they opened a new part of me I suddenly couldn't bear to be without. Love and caring.


	3. Rooftop Memories

I sighed, shifting my position on the roof of the Tooth Palace. I was visiting Tooth for the weekend, but she was busy with a big night and hadn't had much time to talk. She was nice and all, but she worked too hard. They _all_ did, honestly. It seemed to be too much for any of them to sit back and have a little _fun_. I traced absent doodles in the roof, making small webbed designs. They looked kind of like… cracks…

_"Jack, I'm scared…" My little sister whimpered. My heart plummeted, and I tried to keep calm._

_ "Just… just relax… you'll be safe. I… I promise…" What do I do? She looked so __**scared**__… what would… ah! "We're going to have fun, okay? We're going to play hopscotch, like we do every morning. Just take a step forward…" I gingerly set my foot forward, wincing at the cracking of the ice. She curled her fingers inside her gloves. She opened her mouth and started to whimper my name-_

"Jack?" I was jolted out of my memory by Tooth, who had set a hand on my shoulder. They always got worse around her… I had tried to stop the flashbacks, but they just kept coming. It didn't matter how much I wanted to try and look forward to the future, who I used to be kept dragging me under. Literally.

_With a loud 'crack!' that echoed in my ears, I felt my entire body plummet into the freezing waters, my little sister's scream becoming quickly muted as the water slunk into my nose and mouth_-

"Jack!" She shook my shoulder, her long nails digging in. I turned up to look at her. The feathers on her hips and skirt rustled as she sat down next to me. One look into those lavender eyes and I knew she wasn't going to let this go. She shivered slightly from the contact with me- most of them did, except for North, I guess he's used to the cold- but stared straight at me. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." I tried to pass it off, but she shook her head.

"It's not nothing. Please?" She smiled weakly at me, and I gave in.

"It's… the memories again." She nodded slowly.

"It's never easy at first…" I turned my head to the side, feeling my hair shift above my ears.

"It happened to you too?"

"To all of us, sweetie. Want to talk about it?" I nodded numbly. I'd never considered the others had gone through this as well when they rediscovered who they used to be.

"My.. my name was Jack. I lived in a little village, with a family of three. My mom, me, and my sister… Alice." The name slipped off my tongue. I hadn't known her name before that moment, but it seemed natural as air, so I supposed it was true. Tooth shifted on the roof, getting comfortable.

"Go on…" Encouraged, the words started pouring out of my mouth like snow from a cloud during a blizzard-fast, sharp, and all flying over each other.

"I liked playing hopscotch, I usually started the town snowball fights and was the only one who ever managed to get the adults to join in them, I loved my cape that mom had made me and barely ever took it off, my dad died when Alice was two and I told my mom to try and laugh when she kept crying…" Suddenly, I choked as we came to the last part. The painful part. "I took Alice skating, and we were only going to go out for a few minutes, but she went into the middle of the pond, the ice started cracking and-" My voice followed what the ice had started, snapping and pitching up as I cut off abruptly. Tooth set a hand on top of mine as my eyes drifted down.

"May I continue?" She asked quietly. Confused, I nodded slowly. "You are Jack, a friend of all children. You gave your life to save your sister's, and you love nothing more then having fun and helping others do the same. You are Jack Frost, and your purpose is to bring joy to everyone." I nodded numbly. She stood up, patting my shoulder. "Wait out here as long as you want, but I'll be here to talk whenever you need a listening ear, sweetie." I grinned weakly at her as she flew away. I had a lot to think about… but most of it was pondering Tooth's words.

_You are Jack Frost, and your purpose is to bring joy to everyone._

* * *

A/N: As for his sister's name, don't call me on that. I know we've never heard it, but I thought she looked like an Alice to me. Please review and send suggestions!


	4. Blue

A bit of a change in this one: Third person, not first person like before. This is… the mid eighties I guess? Sometime around then. This is my idea of how Jack got his sweatshirt. I do have a person (JF) jokingly who originally owned it, but it's not important.

* * *

A gentle snowfall drifting down from the sky was not new for Jack, in fact, to him, the sight was old as dirt. Still, he waved his staff absently, twirling up a particularly stubborn draft of wind who refused to just let the snow dance around in the sky. Forcing it down to the ground without letting the flakes have a little fun was way too dull and boring for him. He jumped up into the sky, letting his brown cape fan out in the sky as he scanned for people. The sun was nearly done setting, the orangish yellow rays lighting up the snow. The pure white glistened and flickered with a thousand diamonds. There wasn't a soul around, but the winter spirit still resumed his search for _someone _to play with. His vivid blue eyes scanned the landscape in front of him, most of it his own handiwork.

White, white, brown of a tree, white, white, blue, white, whi- wait, back up. Jack swooped closer to the tiny blue patch illuminated by the rising creamish blue moonlight. Out of habit, he glanced up to see the moon twinkling brightly. The boy rolled his eyes but grinned, brushing away the snow with one hand. His cloak rustled as he managed to dig out a bright blue piece of fabric. His fingers roamed over it, falling into the tiny creases and rising over the bumps in it. He kneeled down, smoothing it out. After it was appropriately 'fixed', Jack stood up, holding it at arm's length. He turned his head a little.

"Hmm, it's nice…" The boy checked the tag, to see if he could somehow find out who to return it to. Printed in oddly loopy writing was one word, that the boy blinked at in confusion.

_Jack F_

"Huh…" Jack looked up again, and the moon seemed to be glinting extra bright. Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned. "You really want me to try it on?" As always, he got no answer, but figuring it couldn't hurt, the boy slowly untied his cape, letting the brown fabric flutter to the ground. He pulled the sweatshirt on, the fabric sliding smoothly over his skin and pressing down on his hair. His hands pushed out as the hood caught on his head. He pulled it so it fell under his head, the strings bouncing slightly against his chest. Jack looked down, tracing intricate designs on the elegant and smooth fabric. Tiny white snowburns appeared under his fingers, blooming out into a slender and flowing pattern that resembled pure white vines. After a moment, he lifted his hand and twirled his staff experimentally. It felt natural, the fabric molding to his skin perfectly. He jumped up into the air.

"Heh, this actually feels pretty nice!" He did a loop, noticing how the hood seemed to almost stick to his back. He glanced down at his cloak, flying back down and scooping it back up. He looked around, before aiming his staff at a tree and hitting it with a huge icicle. The tree split in two, and Jack let go, letting the cloak flutter down into the hole. He shot it with another bolt of concentrated energy, the tree freezing _completely_ solid. That wouldn't be thawing for a few hundred years. He waved, smiling slightly as he shot off.


End file.
